


My Treasure

by absolute_garBITCH



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hunter!Chan, M/M, The summary says it all, also theres mentions of blood and stuff, jisung has wolves, stray kids members arent mentioned but theyre there, trigger warnings are added before scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_garBITCH/pseuds/absolute_garBITCH
Summary: Chan is a young noble, whose father was executed by a high ranking military official. Jisung is the son of said official.Chan is a hunter. Jisung owns wolves. What follows, is their story.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	My Treasure

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

When there is land unclaimed, and two sides can't decide who should own it, it's natural that wars break out. But here's the thing about these wars: there are no good or bad guys.

Only those who win, and those who lose.

And when the emperor sides with you, you're bound to end up on the winning side. If you do well as the leader of the winning side, you get to enjoy not only the benefits of the new land, but also the privilege of punishing the losing side. 

So if the emperor himself orders you to execute all the military officials who led the army against your troops, (who, since they are supported by the emperor, are also His Highness's troops) and in exchange you're promised land and prestige, you make sure the executions are carried out.

Even if one of those men was your friend.

Even if one of those men was your friend, who had a son the same age as yours, who you would be making into an orphan.

Even if you know that, had the outcome of the war been the opposite, he would be the one to do the same to you. So you understand perfectly why he seems to be fine with this fate, just because it is you.

**Chapter 1: Noble Hunter**

Chan was only 12 when he lost his father to the aftermath of the war. The man who he had called uncle came and took everything. Not just the life of his father, but the estate, the land, everything Chan had known growing up. All he was left with was his father's most loyal servant, the weapon maker. And, according to law, his father's noble title. 

All Chan had left was his name and his friend.

The servant took him to the (much smaller) estate that belonged to his late mother, as it was the only piece of land they had no legal way of claiming.

Chan was raised here, by the weapon maker, while the man who killed his father, along with his wife and sons, lived in his family home.

His only family heirloom, the name that gave him status, allowed him one thing: to make people notice what he was doing.

And what he did was make that name mean something great again.

When he was alive, his father had taught him a lot. Skills he had never shared with anybody except for his son. Skills that had been passed down through generations.

It was these skills, he decided to focus on. He honed them. Mastered them.

And became the greatest hunter of his region.

He spent most of his childhood unbefitting of a boy of noble descent-- barefoot in the woods, with a bow handcrafted by the greatest expert in weapons craftsmanship. The weapon maker who raised him.

(Who never actually sold his weapons, having sworn to reserve his services for his master and their family-- Chan's father had saved him from being executed for a crime he didn't commit, proving his innocence.)

Chan brought down the biggest and smallest targets with ease by the time he was 17. 

Nobody in the nearby settlements could compete with him.

What they didn't know was how carefully he selected his targets: he shot the carnivores who took down prey faster than the herbivores could reproduce; he found the ones who had strayed away from their herd and couldn't find their way back, making themselves essentially free prey for all other hunters in the area. He brought down the wounded, the ones whose chances of survival were lower.

It was as his father had once said: we are not a weapon against natural selection, but a tool it uses. 

He left out food for the larger families and herds, he respected the territories of the packs that barely had enough prey to serve everyone. He never stole from nature, but instead took what it didn't need anymore.

Eventually he earned enough of a reputation to expand his estate, and enough allies to make his name travel further. 

He started a school. They trained and hunted together, and they helped the flora and fauna around them flourish. By the time he reached the age of adulthood: 20, the amount of food for their region has doubled just from his own efforts-- and what was more, the forests had grown, the fields had become lushous, the animal kingdom was higher in number: and it was chan and his disciples, who kept the balance.

Chan hoped his father was proud that he managed to continue family tradition; at an even bigger scale than he himself ever could.

He was often invited to banquets and dinners and fares and balls--after all, he was a well respected man, who worked hard for his community. Chan's story was rather well known, and there was little to no people who blamed him. He had only been a child after all. As for his father, his only crime was losing the war. Chan's reputation remained untainted by his past, and glorified by the present.

But, to his absolute rage, so was the reputation of the man who killed his father. After all, there were no friends in love and war. He was following the orders of the emperor, people would say with sorrowful sighs. There's nothing that could have been done.

Chan hadn't forgiven him but he also knew that there was nothing he could do. Dura lex sed lex.

This only made Chan determined to win back the honour his family had lost from a young age-- not by murder or revenge, though. That wasn't his way.

"I will make this house prosper and build my own estate, from scratch if I have to," he had told the weapon maker.

And by the time he was 22, barely a decade later, he had already achieved that and more.

**Chapter 2: Two Men And A Mother**

(TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of blood)

One night, Chan went out to the forest alone. He liked going on his own, because he could strip his noble title and be himself. He walked barefoot along the mossy forest floor, stalking-- Well actually, more like just walking, but in the same careful manner he would have been moving if he were stalking prey. But instead of not wanting to alert a target, he was trying not to alert the dwellers of the forest and keep the peaceful environment he was traveling across.

As much blood as he left behind his feet when he came to the forest with a bow, he really genuinely loved nature and every critter and plant around him. He had been raised to think that hunting was a way of helping nature. And, if the fact that deer herds have tripled in number since he started hunting in the area was any indication, he wasn't entirely wrong. This time he only bought his trusty weapon for protection, so he himself wouldn't become prey. Of course, it would only be used if he couldn't run and hide fast and well enough. He even brought some of the stun arrows he had made with him- he didn't wish to spill any blood today, if possible.

He had been walking along the forest when he heard a loud growl, about a hundred feet northwest. It was more of a bark, if anything. He assumed wolves were out hunting, so he quickly changed course to avoid an encounter-- but the next sound was a yell. A human.

Immediately charging forward and arming himself with his bow, Chan rushed closer to the source of the sound. As soon as he was within hearing distance, he slowed his steps and got ready to shoot on sight.

When he could finally see, it was a horrible sight. A young man was there, his arms and chest covered in blood, with a wolf nearly covering him with its body. The wolf was silent now and the man wasn't making any sounds either. Fearing he was too late, Chan yelled at the wolf to get his attention. He did, and the wolf turned towards him, snarling and getting ready to charge.

But Chan didn't let him.

An arrow flew straight into the wolf's chest as it pounced, and with a whine, it fell to the ground.

Then, giving Chan a heart attack, the man shouted again. "NO!" he cried, crawling over to the wolf. "No no no please no, what is- what-" the man looked at the arrow piercing through the wolf's skin. "no no no-"

Chan was absolutely dumbfounded as to what was going on, but he was pretty sure he had just made a horrible mistake.

"WHO IS THERE? WHO SHOT THIS?" 

the man called out angrily.

Chan weighed his options and decided to step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. But not without his bow arched and ready to shoot.

The man scooted back, hugging the wolf's body, still alive but barely, to his chest. "Don't shoot me," he warned and Chan loosened his draw a bit.

"Who are you," Chan asked.

"I am the son of the man who owns the land you walk on," he said with an air of authority, not out of arrogance, but to convince Chan not to shoot. "And you just tried to kill my best friend!" he screamed, his voice hitching at the end of his words.

While he spoke, Chan examined the man from afar. He seemed to be uninjured. All the blood seemed to have come from elsewhere. 

Small whines came from the wolf, who was struggling to stay alive.

The man looked like he was about to cry. "No no please, come on, you got this girl, stay strong," he begged quietly, turning his attention to his dying friend.

Chan suddenly realised that the whines were doubling up. He could hear more than one. His heart dropped as he realised just how big of a mistake he had made.

"Shit," he cursed, dropping his bow to the ground.

Okay, shit. He needed to act, and act quick.

"Stay away," the man warned, snarling almost like the wolf had. "I won't let you hurt her again,"

"I won't," Chan said quietly, taking every last drop of harshness out of his voice. "But let me try and help," he said, pulling out bandages from his satchel and holding it up for the boy to see. He also raised his arms in surrender, slowly approaching them.

The wolf in the man's arms whined, kicking as he approached, but thankfully the other realised Chan's intentions and attempted to calm his friend. 

Chan approached the man and the wolf, and once he got close enough to peek over them, he could confirm his suspicions. A little further away, under the protection of a bush's shadow, were three, no, four newborn pups. 

The mama wolf whined, its movements growing more sluggish. Chan hurriedly pulled out a knife, immediately informing the boy that he was gonna cut the arrow. He nodded.

"Hey girl," Chan spoke, doing his best to quickly patch up the animal. He had done this before, with deer who had gotten snake bites but were strong enough to survive still, and to other animals in similar situations. 

It was his fault that this mama wolf was dying.

He had made a shot that went against what nature had intended for this animal.

He did something he had sworn to never do.

He had to make up for it, he had to help. He had to save her.

He worked and the other man watched, shaking. The wolf fought valiantly against death, and with each cry, her babies whined with her.

C'mon, Chan thought. Please, let this work. "Please, please stay alive," he whispered, running his hand through the thick fur on the wolf's neck. His shot wasn't fatal to begin with, but still. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Please, don't die yet... you have so much more ahead of you," Chan whispered, and the wolf glanced up at him, breathing heavily. "Please... I'm sorry,"

The young man started crying, hugging his wolf tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Chan said as tears started falling from his eyes. 

This was not meant to happen. He should never have taken that shot.

After a few more minutes of struggle... the wolf passed away. The young man sobbed, his cries echoing through the forest.

**Chapter 3: Blood for Blood**

(TRIGGER WARNING: blood)

Chan stepped back, leaving him space. Instead he walked over to the pups. He knelt down beside them, once again taking his knife out.

"What are you doing?" the other man asked, scared.

"I am paying for what I have taken," Chan said quietly, wrapping his hand around the blade. "I took the blood that would feed them,"

He squeezed, then pulled the knife. He hissed, as the cut on his palm started bleeding.

"I'm paying back with blood to feed them,"

Blood for blood. The law of the wild. 

He lifted his hand to the pups, letting them lick his blood and drink.

The other man didn't say anything. 

The books and folktales had always said that the first wolf was tamed when a human gave his blood to drink to a wolf who was on the verge of death. The blood pact was honoured to this day, giving men the chance to befriend the beasts.

Chan stood to face the man, who seemed to hesitate for a moment before he ripped the hem of his shirt and walked to the hunter. He grabbed Chan's hand, who hissed when he squeezed a bit too hard. The young man glared at him, but wrapped his cut with the torn fabric. He passed Chan to pick up the puppies, who were thankfully light enough for him to carry them all at once.

He turned and left Chan alone without a word.

Chan contemplated going back to his school to grab tools, but decided against it. He had to do his best to pay back for what he had done.

So he knelt down again and started to break the ground a bit with his knife then continuing to dig with his bare hands. He dug until morning, well past breakfast time.

Once he deemed the hole deep enough, he gently lifted the body of the mother and buried her, making sure to pray properly for her spirit after he finished. He found a log of wood, and carved the symbol for 'mother' into it with his knife, planting it at the head of the grave.

This was all he could do.

With a heart heavy with guilt, he walked home.

Imagine his shock when, about a month later, he went to yet another banquet, still traumatized by the whole thing (he hadn't shot a single arrow since then, not even at target boards) and he sees the same man, all dressed up in fancy clothes, with a simple polite smile, sitting at the other end of the room. 

Right next to the man who killed Chan's father.

Only then did Chan remember the words "the son of the man who owns the land you walk on"

The hunter excused himself, not caring that he would seem rude, and rushed home. He already greeted the host of the banquet with his presents, so now he could just send a letter of apology and say he wasn't feeling well and had to rush home. This was okay.

However, he couldn't face the other man.

Not like this. Maybe not ever.

Chan focused his energy on his school. He changed his training too. He made sure each and every discipline of his knew the weight of an arrow, not just when they drew the string, but once it was buried inside the flesh of a target-especially the wrong one-well enough that they wouldn't ever make the same mistake he did.

He basically buried himself deep behind his school's walls, and only emerged if he had to. 

For a year he didn't even pick up his bow. And when he eventually did, he never aimed at a living being again.

Chan, as popular as he had been, fell out of touch with the people. Besides the people at his school, nobody really saw him anymore-- and there was not a single soul who knew why this was.

Save for one man, who came to be known as the Lord of Wolves.

**Chapter 4: Graveside Reunion**

Each year, Chan visited the grave he had made for the mother. He even had a better carving made, which depicted the carved face of a wolf at the end of a pillar, which he himself placed carefully in the place of his lousy carving.

He placed an offering at the foot of the small pillar each year, and this year was no different.

What he did not expect to see, was another man waiting for him when he got there.

He was standing on the grave, admiring the pillar.

When Chan entered the moonlight, the man spoke without turning around. "You never forgot about her, did you?"

Chan huffed, recognising him immediately. He didn't bother to answer. They both knew the answer. Wasn't him being here this year again proof enough?

"It's a nice grave. I was gonna bury her too, you know. Once I got the puppies to safety, I came back with a shovel. but... I saw you digging with your hands. So I watched and after a while, I decided to go back. You did good. Although I have to say, I definitely prefer this to the first one," he said with a smile, gesturing at the carved figure.

Chan stayed silent, because he didn't know what to say.

He jumped slightly, when he felt something wet touch his hands. He whipped around, seeing a large wolf sniffing at him.

The other man observed as Chan held out a hand and the wolf nudged him with its nose. 

"I think he recognizes you,"

As if trying to confirm, the wolf gave a tiny, whine-like bark, nudging Chan again. Chan sank to one knee, petting the large animal. "hey boy," he greeted, smiling when the wolf licked at his face. 

From the shadows, three other beasts emerged. They all surrounded Chan and sniffed at him, before slobbering all over him and trying to get their heads under his arm for pets and hugs.

They had been raised with cuddles, it seemed.

Once Chan was almost completely covered in four wolves, losing his balance and falling over, the man called them back with the click of his tongue. "Alright, don't suffocate him," he said affectionately as the wolves gathered at his feet, patting one on the back.

Chan pushed himself up on his elbows, looking up at the man.

He walked over to Chan after he ordered the wolves to stay. He reached out an arm to help Chan up, which he accepted.

After he pulled him to his feet, the man didn't let his hand go. Instead he turned Chan's hand around, looking at his palm. on it was a large scar, cutting across his whole palm. the man looked at the scar for a moment, before raising his other hand to grab chan's shoulder.

"Thank you. You have grieved enough, hunter. You have long been forgiven," he said, and Chan's throat tightened.

"It is time to forgive yourself,"

Chan's body shook under a sob, and he fell to his knees. The wolves once again swarmed him, trying to comfort the crying man.

Although they didn't talk after that, the two men and the wolves stayed by the grave until morning. Chan petted the wolves, who all but laid over him, forcing him to cuddle them. Then they got bored and started playing with each other, only occasionally returning to lick his face or get some scratches behind the ear before running off to chase each other again. They did the same things to the other man as well.

And chan, for the first time in many years, felt like his heart was light and guilt free. 

The next day he woke up in his own house. 

The servants said the young lord of the Han house brought him home, and that there was someone waiting for him outside.

He quickly got dressed, and when he stepped out, he saw one of the wolves sitting by the entrance. He made eye contact with it and waved. The wolf turned around and ran home.

How nice of him to make sure I was okay, Chan thought, not sure if he meant the wolf or the man.

**Chapter 5: A Bet And A Showoff**

A couple months later Chan received a second invitation to the annual autumn fair; after he had rejected the first one courteously. This second one, however, he accepted.

He showed up with a few of his disciples, who were all baffled at their master's decision to step foot outside their school. Although, they weren't complaining. This meant they got to have fun for the few days they would be there!

Chan smiled as he listened to their antics while they rode on horseback to get to the village where the fair would be held.

At the fair there were many fun activities and friendly competitions and tasty snacks. Chan always loved attending. He felt light on his feet without fear pulling on his shoulders, finally getting to come back.

His disciples somehow managed to drag him to the stages and ranges where they held the different competitions. They challenged each other to duels on the podiums, and entertained the crowd by showing off everything Chan had taught them. 

They went to see the archery competition, but decided not to enter because "it wouldn't be fair" they agreed, sharing solemn nods. After all, Chan taught them all personally. They had a huge advantage.

Chan tried to hide his blush at their compliments, but failed, and the boys just grinned, shaking their head. They left their master to spare him further embarrassment, running along to see more of the archers.

Chan watched them go, looking to all the world like a proud parent, when he heard the spectators behind him gasp.

He looked around and saw what they saw-- a young man, walking towards them, with four large beasts at his heel.

Well, more specifically, walking towards chan. He had his eyes trained on Chan alone.

When the wolves noticed him, they almost charged at him. But, to avoid scaring the people, the man immediately called them back. Once their little company reached him though, there was no stopping them and they swarmed him, wagging their tails and almost knocking him over again. Each of them were eager to get pets and pats in before they would be called back. Chan was grinning and greeted them all, just as enthusiastically. He had fallen for these animals quite hard in the one night they spent hanging out together.

The other man watched with a fond smile as his wolves attacked Chan with licks and headbutts all over. When he got tired of waiting for them to finish, he called them back, making them sit behind his heel.

Chan looked up at him then, and the young man bowed in polite greeting to the hunter. He returned the gesture immediately, expressing his pleasure at seeing him again. The young man smiled, and walked over to the fence pulled up around the archers' shooting range, spectating the competition. His heartbeat growing faster, Chan joined. The wolves gathered around their feet, lying down to rest.

"I feel it would be pointless to ask if you come here often," the lord of the wolves said with a teasing smile. Chan snorted. "I'm rather surprised you even came,"

"Well. It's been a while since the guys had a chance to have some fun," Chan said, looking at his disciples, who were having an animated conversation with some of the archers.

"What about you?"

"About me?" Chan raised an eyebrow.

"How long has it been since you've had some fun?" the young lord asked and Chan choked on air.

Uh. It's been a while, huh.

The other man laughed, understanding the silent answer perfectly. "Well, why don't you show off a bit?" he asked, turning around to lean against the fence with his back. "Entertain the masses. I've heard you were quite the shot with a bow and arrow,"

Chan's stomach dropped, and he looked at the man. However, to his surprise, he had a genuine smile on his face.

"I'd quite like to see it myself," the other man mused, and Chan just gaped at him.

He didn't understand this man at all.

Instead of answering anything he had said, he raised a question of his own. 

"What's your name?"

The young lord looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't know?"

Chan shook his head.

He thought for a second, then pointed at the targets lined up at the end of the shooting range behind them. "Hit a bullseye on each of those, and I'll tell you," he challenged.

Chan gaped at him again like a fish, before shutting his mouth close. He waited for a moment, contemplating.

Then he placed a hand on the fence, steadied a foot on one of the bars, and vaulted over it. He heard the people behind him murmur, whispering. He heard his name being said too, but he didn't turn around. He headed straight for the man who was overseeing the competition.

"Hyungnim! Hyungnim! Are you gonna shoot?" he heard one of his disciples yell after him when they noticed. He glanced at them quickly, gesturing at them to stay quiet. Sensing this was a trick and that he was trying to stay anonymous, the boys indeed shut up. They instead silently rooted for their teacher and big brother, excited to see his skills once again up close.

"A new challenger!" The large man handling the weapons bellowed when he got close. He nodded, coming to a stop in front of him. "Well, challenger, what is your name?"

"It doesn't matter. Which of these here is your best bow?"

"Aye--" the man laughed. "All of my beauties here are the best. I never make a bow that's not up to par with what you could call the best in the country,"

Chan smiled politely, thinking of his bow at home. Now it felt like he had been wasting his loyal craftsman's potential by letting it sit for so long. All the bows here seemed inferior to his work. But, oh well, he would have to do with what he had here.

He picked one that seemed right at least in size, and asked for a set of arrows. The large man handed him the arrows, and he was surprised at how light they were. It seemed like these would be interesting shots to make.

He waited for the man who finished last to collect his arrows, before stepping up to the plate.

He exhaled.

Heavens. It's been a while, huh.

He reached for the first arrow and drew the string back.

The crowd around him went silent.

He took one last breath, exhaled, and held still. He let go.

The bow snapped and the arrow flew straight into the dead centre of the target.

The crowd cheered for him. 

"Aye little man, who are you, really?" The craftsman asked, but Chan didn't answer. He took a few steps to the side, drawing his next arrow. He stilled for just a second, shooting the arrow. Bullseye again.

The crowd cheered again, with his disciples yelling the loudest.

He walked over towards the next target but this time, he didn't even stop, hitting it swiftly while he was moving. He nailed the remaining six shots too.

When he was done, he collected his arrows. He walked back along the side of the range, bowing at the spectators' compliments and congratulations politely and humbly.

He walked past from where the young lord was observing him from behind the fence, and his gaze caught his wide, curious eyes. He felt warmth blooming across his face under his stare, and he picked up his pace, eager to get the bow off his hands.

"That was some shooting, little man," The craftsman said, shaking his head. "If you'd tell me your name you could win the competition,"

Chan handed back the equipment and shook his head. "Thank you," he said, "But I have already won my prize,"

He jumped back over the fence, trying to look for the young man and collect his reward, but the crowd swarmed him. They all congratulated him, asking for his name and such, while those who recognized him all wanted to congratulate him too. Chan finally felt a tug on his shirt, and saw one of the wolves. He patted its side and excused himself, running away with the wolf. The animal led him away from the range and towards the edge of the fair. He soon noticed the other three wolves and the man who was leading them.

He jogged over to them, grinning widely.

"Did you have fun?" the man asked, and Chan nodded, making him chuckle. "well, a promise is a promise..."

He looked at Chan, for infinitely long moments. Chan waited, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Jisung,"

At that moment, Chan finally let go. He forgave himself, and felt, for the first time, forgiven by the other.

Thus began the unlikely friendship of the friend of the wolves and the nation's greatest hunter.

**Chapter 6: An Unfortunate Anniversary**

Many years later, Chan still visited the mother's grave. He never stopped doing that, but now it was a different emotion that drove him there.

And, exactly like some years ago, he found Jisung waiting for him there.

Except this time Jisung was drunk. Which, it was the first time Chan saw him like that, and he wasn't very happy.

It was also the first time he saw him without a quartet of wolves trailing behind him; also a very worrying sign.

Of course, Chan asked him where the wolves were first. Because literally, he had never in his life before seen Jisung without them and he was Worried™. 

"They're at home," Jisung said, his words slurring together drunkenly. "I locked them up,"

What. Okay, "What?"

"Father said," Jisung said, taking a step towards Chan, "That I like wolves more than people,"

Okay, now Chan absolutely lost him, what even was going on?!

Jisung was standing right in front of him now, and he steadied himself with a hand on Chan's chest.

The hunter was concerned and also nervous as all hell, because what even was going on, but also, Jisung was so close now and he could smell the alcohol on him and--

"So I came to see the only person I love more than my wolves..." Jisung trailed off, his gaze dropping to Chan's lips.

And suddenly every alarm ever in Chan's head just went off.

Jisung just said he loves him. He said-- but, he didn't even have time to unpack all that because now Jisung was trying to kiss him saying his father should be glad, there is a human he could marry, and okay, well shit, that's… uh... a thing, and a pretty neat thing too! But he Will Not, under any circumstances, kiss him like this, because that would be just so, oh so wrong. But then Jisung started tugging at his shirt and, oh heavens, he just reached underneath and touched Chan's skin directly. Just how does he stop him without hurting his feelings? Because Jisung was anything but stable right now. And my god, then he said "Wouldn't it be such good payback? For your father, the estate, for everything my father ever did against you, for all he has taken… Wouldn't it be so nice to take something from him too?" 

This had to stop. Now.

So Chan grabbed his hands with his own and stared at him. He held him by his arms and gently moved him away. 

"Jisungie," He looked the man in the eyes and saw how close he was to crying. "...Not like this,"

A choked back sob shook Jisung's body.

"Go home. Get some sleep. Cuddle up with the wolves. I'll come and see you in the morning, okay?" And now Jisung was crying and holding onto Chan for dear life, but Chan really needed him to let go. "Please," he repeated. "Not like this,"

He hugged him and let him cry it out on his shoulder first, which made it easier for the (by then, very exhausted) Jisung to listen and do as he was told.

Chan was still worried. So he walked him home. The wolves, having been let out by the servants to help them look for Jisung, ran up to them when they reached the house. Jisung fell to his knees and hugged them, crying again. Chan quietly nodded at the servants, Who told him they could take over from there. They seemed to recognize their old young lord and were glad to see him. Chan thanked them and went home, as Jisung was escorted inside by his wolves, the servants following close by to aid him should he need any help.

As he promised, Chan did indeed go see him in the morning. He knocked on the front door of the estate, followed by a fair number of his disciples, the only real display of authority he had. Of course, it was more than enough. He was well known, after all. He had enough influence to do everything according to his plan.

They escorted him and his entourage inside, and he requested to meet with the man of the house.

Men scurried off to inform him, and he waited for them to return patiently. His disciples behind him all eyed him curiously, all rooting for him. He had told them his plan the night before when he got home.

Suddenly, loud noises and barking could be heard, as four large wolves rounded the corner and ran straight at Chan to greet him. He greeted them all enthusiastically, to the shock of some of the disciples and the men working at the estate. 

Soon after, Jisung also rounded the corner, his jaw dropping at the sight of Chan and his students all lined up in their front yard. He moved closer to ask Chan what was going on.

But before he got the chance to do so, a servant ran out and told Chan to follow him. He quickly smirked at Jisung's dumbfounded expression, telling him to stay right there. He called out to one of the wolves, gesturing for it to come with him though. With the wolf at his heel, he followed the servant away to Jisnung's father's office.

After many long and dreadful minutes passed by, the wolf returned, and gestured for Jisung to follow (having raised them, Jisung understood such gestures easily) and he did.

When he entered his father's office, he didn't know what to expect. Father motioned for him to sit. He sat.

Now he and Chan were both facing his father.

"Is it true?" his father asked. Jisung blinked.

"I'm not sure I know where in the conversation we are. Is what true?" he asked, confused.

"Do you wish to go with this man and become a disciple of his school?"

Jisung's stomach dropped. So that was what Chan told his father. 

He swallowed. "Yes, father," he said, finally realising what Chan was doing.

His father pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you had told me you were trying to get into their school, I would have supported you. I didn't know this was why you didn't want to get married,"

Jisung smiled sheepishly, which seemed to be the reaction his father expected. "Naturally, I don't oppose it.

"Your brother is taking over the estate soon anyway, so I understand if you want to make your own future," his father glanced at the eight, intelligent eyes staring at him from behind the two men. "I should have known, since you raised them," he added, nodding towards the wolves, "that this would be the fate you chose,"

Jisung smiled, and one of the wolves huffed, as if they knew they were being talked about. And who knows. Maybe they did.

"You have my blessing, son,"

Chan and Jisung each thanked him, before they were dismissed with a soft, knowing smile.

When they rounded the corner, which apparently he deemed far enough, Jisung threw his arms around Chan's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you,"

Chan hugged him back, grinning into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Heavens... He did it! He gets to take Jisung with him and he will have him there every day, they will be able to spend more time together and gods, he loves Jisung and Jisung loves him and--

"Hyung?"

Chan blinked. "What?"

"You-- eh… sorta squeezing me to death?"

"oh, shit, sorry--"

Jisung moved in straight away.

They spent the day dealing with everything and making sure everything was in its place, introducing him (and his wolves) to the people at the school, watching the wolves play with the disciples, and the day passed by in a flash.

That night, neither of them could sleep.

They ran into each other halfway, each heading to the other's room. They laughed awkwardly, and decided to head back to Chan's room, because it was further away from everyone else's and they didn't have to worry about waking up others if they talked.

And my god, talk they did.

Jisung opened with a string of apologies, which then Chan followed up with telling him it was alright and he was more worried than anything else.

Then a bit of an awkward silence settled over them, neither of them knowing how to bring up the thing they both wanted to talk about the most.

Eventually Jisung laughed nervously, lying back on Chan's bed where they were sitting. "I said quite some stuff yesterday, huh," 

Chan smiled. "That you did. Made the whole thing really difficult for me too,"

Jisung frowned. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm sure it was really troublesome to-"

"Not really what I meant," Chan interrupted, smirking when Jisung pushed himself up on his elbows with a confused look on his (very beautiful) face. 

"What did you mean then?"

Chan moved quickly, like a wolf jumping at prey, trapping Jisung's body beneath his own. He hovered above him, barely touching him. Jisung fell back on the bed, surprised. His eyes were wide with shock and he even let out a small yelp, which pleased Chan to no end.

"I meant, it was really difficult to stop you, when in any other situation, I would have wanted you to keep going," Chan said, and he watched as the glint in Jisung's eyes changed. His gaze turned deeper, darker. "You said you love me, right?" Jisung gave a small but firm nod. "I love you too, Jisungie. I think I have for a long time..."

"Chan hyung-"

"Shh..." Chan didn't want to talk anymore. He knew what he needed to know. All that was left, was to do what he needed to do. And with that, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jisung's.

  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote a smut scene for the end of this fic. possible second chapter at some point? 👀
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter & Instagram: @minimin_ahs
> 
> please leave a comment if you can :) don't forget, even the smallest encouragement can go a long way. it's you, the reader who keeps us, writers going. plus, i always like to know what you do and don't like about the fic~


End file.
